


Bed Time

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Love, bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: It's bedtime for little Robin
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Bed Time

"Okay, Dickie, time for bed,”

“No!” cried the young boy, tipping over backwards “Not yet,”

Bruce laughed at his theatrics, lifting him from the floor.

“It is,” he said, “Bedtime for little Robins,”

“And owls?”

“And owls,” conceded Bruce

“Does that mean you’ll tell me a story?” asked Dick as they neared his room, his puppy eyes out in full force.

“Alright,” said Bruce, opening the door and depositing the boy in bed, “One story,”

“Yay!”

Bruce sat down after covering the boy in blankets.

“Once upon a time there was a Guardian owl and he was a bit lonely…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are apprecitaed!


End file.
